Chicago Winds
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: This story takes place as soon as Melindas jumps into the portal with the winds. What does this demon have in store for these two boys? Will sparks fly? WILLSOMEONE GET KILLED! FIND OUT! P.S. Boy x Boy DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FLIPPING READ IT! XD
1. Chicago Winds

Hello Fanfiction!

Now I'm guessing some of you are wondering "Where the Bethan come in? Well it will be a little later on in the story/chapter, So we get to see where each of the soldiers were sent off to in the beginning when each of them went into the portals. So we're going to start when Melindas jumped into the portal. I am sorry to agitate any of you who read my story!

Warning T: For a few kissing scenes with Teuce later on. Lol

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 1: Winds of Chicago

It was normally calm in this rowdy city until they saw a gaping black hole. People begin to stare at the black hole until Melindas jumped out and landed in the grass of the park. Melindas stared blankly at the crowd wondering who this beautiful woman is, and then she just casually walked away from the crowd like nothing happened. Then she looked towards the tall over looming buildings saying "Welcome to Chicago!" in bold dramatic words. She laughed as she mumbled "Well it seems as if the portal transported me all the way to Chicago, Illinois. Now where can I find two gay lovers who can dance like the winds? As she past a TV store and the TV in the window flashed a dance show with two boys dancing on the screen. She smirked with a wicked and evil giggle. She said with a cheery voice "Well that was too easy now what should I do?"

Ty's P.O.V

I heard a ring of a bell in the background as Gary shouted towards the dancers "You guys were great, but not as great as how I look." As he tried to look seductive but desperately failed to. As the teens were disgusted by his 'seduction' and then we heard panting and gasps for air we saw a tired and exhausted pair of teen girls we know as Rocky and Cece. Gary was shocked and said "Where were you two? You missed the show!" with slight irritation and frustration in his voice. I forgot to wake up Rocky and Cece earlier! I need to cover for them, it's the least I can do! I spoke to Gary saying "It was my fault Gary don't kick them off the show for something I forgot to do!" I said almost pleading with desperation. He just sighed and said "Well at least it was your first time, don't do it again!" Rocky and Cece shot me looks of both sincerity and bitter anger towards me. This was not going to be pretty…

Deuce's P.O.V

I was at Crusty's when I heard my uncle cussing and ranting at one of the hostess' saying "GETS OUT OF HERE YOU!" Wow I have never seen my uncle that mad in a long time… He was so mad his face looked like a ripe tomato; he turned to me and said "DEUCE!" I nearly jumped outta my seat when he screamed my name I turned around slowly and it seemed that he was a little less red, but he still looked really upset. He said trying to keep his temper down "You mind taking a few people orders? My hostess said she just quit because she couldn't handle it. You mind taking over for a while? I need to run a couple of errands, I'll be out for the next hour, so make sure everything's in shape got it?" I chirped back saying "You can count on me Uncle Tony!" He laughed "Atta Sport!" But as he was walking out Ty walked in with Cece and Rocky. They don't look too happy… They sat down near the back of the restaurant and I came over next to them and said "Whatdya want to try?" Cece and Rocky smirked and laughed with cruelty and said in unison "We'll have one of everything!" Deuce looked at Ty and said "Will that be all?" Ty replied saying in a strained voice and almost to quiet to hear "Yeah that will do."

Ty's P.O.V

Tonight was a living hell! Rocky and Cece practically made me broke! Now I'll have to Freestyle Dance on the streets for extra cash! As I was just jamming to some Black Eyed Peas, Rocky comes into my room. Before she could say anything I turned off my mp3. She said "Ty, I want to talk to you about something, it involves your crush." He replied. "You mean?" "Deuce, yeah I think he likes you." Ty just sighed with relief and practically squeezed the life out of her and "You don't know how happy that made me sis!" She just laughed "Hey it makes up for earlier." He literally jumped for joy when he heard that and when their parents came into the room saying "Hey you kids have school in the morning, be sure not to wake up late." They both looked at each other and smiled and said in unison "Okay!"

Melindas' P.O.V

She stood at the top of a balcony across from where Ty and Deuce lived and just giggled malevolently and she stopped to say "Perfect, I found out where they live now, all I have to do is wait until the right moment when the little Niño isn't aware and snatch him." And with that she flew off into the distance and cackled with evil intentions…

Wow, certainly a lot for the third chapter but hey, IT WAS WORTH IT! ^_^

PLZZZ REVIEWZ PLZ! XD I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD! X3


	2. Massacre It Up?

Heya Fanfiction IT'S ME AGAIN! ANNNNNNNNDDDD DRUM ROLL PLEASE (DRUM ROLLS) I HAZ A NEW CHAPTER FOR CHICAGO WINDS! XD I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

The last chapter didn't have much but this chapter will definitely have a Teuce scene or two :3

Still Rated T (I kno I sux BUT GET OVER IT FOR NOW LMBO)

Chapter 2: Massacre It Up?

Class was starting a lot slower than usual but as soon as the Principal came into Ty and Deuce's class things were about to get interesting…

Ty's P.O.V

I saw Deuce walk in and I hugged him, he was in shock and asked me "Whoa, I'm guessing you're happy to see me?" I replied "Yes, can't I use body language to say Hi?" Trying to send him a message which I think he sort of got it, because afterwards he turned red in the face. Deuce is so adorable. But then the Principal came in and said "Welcome, students. Today we have a new faculty member." Then a woman in a white business suit with black high heels and long professionally curled hair came into the room. "This is… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She smiled and said with a honey covered voice saying "It's alright, I'm Ms. White, and I'll be your new assistant principal." She smiled with a beautiful smirk. He was so transfixed by the new faculty member that he said "Yeah, what she said…" He replied in hypnotized voice. This was going to be very weird today…

Deuce's P.O.V

That Ms. White chick gives me the creeps. She a lot younger than the Principal and she almost looked like she was controlling his mind. It was creepy… Very, VERY CREEPY. Ty looked at me with concern in his eyes. He said "Deuce what's wrong?" I replied "Meet me in the Bathroom in 10, I'll tell you then." As the 10 minutes passed by, Ty was next to the bathroom stall. I met him there and he asked "So what's up? You seemed pretty tense around that new teach." I replied "Yeah, I just feel like there's something… Inhuman about her…" He seemed serious but surprised "So I'm not the only one who thinks this teacher is weird? Thank god!" He smiled and then he hugged me. Then he noticed he was hugging me again and said "Oh, I-I'm sorry." as he distanced himself away from me. I said "Please don't stop… I like you hugging me…" As we embrace in each other's arms. He said something while I was in his arms "I love you, Deuce Martinez." I only replied by kissing him on the lips. Then I said "I love you too, Ty Blue." As we both smiled and giggled in each other's arms.

Melindas' P.O.V

She walked into the Teacher's Lounge and started smirking until her phone went crazy. She picked up her phone "Hello?" '_It's Grandpa… Great_'. "How's the mission going along?" He asked. She replied "Just as smoothly as predicted, I found the Ones Who Dances with the Gales." He was astonished at the fast rate that she was able to find them at. "Splendid! Remember capture the one who has the same powers as you…" She replied with an enthusiastic voice "Of course anyway I got to go." She snapped her cell phone in a second flat. "Now all I have to do is wait for the perfect opportunity to strike." As her eyes turned pitch black.

DUN, DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNN! O_O

LOL THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWZ PLZZZZ! U GETZ BLESSING IF U DOEZ! ^_^ Till next time :D


	3. Blood of A Caged Canary

I'm back, I was kind of iffy on ending Chicago Winds this early but hey we have a story line to finish :D lol

Rated M: Violence and Profanity XO WARNZ U IZ :D

Chapter 3: Blood of the Caged Canary

Deuce's P.O.V

Today has been great; I can't believe Ty kissed me. KISSED ME! IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST FEELINGS I HAVE EVER FELT. Though I feel kinda scared like I was being stalked… When I turned around I thought I saw Ms. White, was I imagining it? Probably not, maybe I was kinda freaked out by how weird that lady was. I walked home still having that feeling haunting my very core… My mom greeted me at the door and asked how my day was and I said "It was fine, I kissed Ty today." with a wide grin. She began to giggle and say "Oh? How was your first kiss?" I started turning red in the face with embarrassment. I replied "Do you really need to ask?" She just started laughing away and then she said "Dinner will be done in a couple of minutes, get ready to eat before your father comes in." I replied "Sure thing, Mom." I walked to the bathroom. I heard my dad pull up outside. Though I thought I heard him fighting with someone then I heard gunshots. I ran out of the bathroom and told my mom what I heard. My mother gasped and told me to lock my bedroom and to not answer to anyone unless it was them or Ty. She left saying under her breath "It's time… Just like they said it would be." He would remember those words until the day he dies…

Melindas' P.O.V

Now was the time to abduct Deuce. It was now or never. I stalked him all the way home and waited until his father came home. His father pulled and got out of the car. He stared at me for a minute and then it changed to glare of pure hate. He snarled "Didn't you get what you wanted when you killed my father, and my brother Tony?" I giggled "No, we're here for someone else old man. We are here for your beloved son, Deuce." My eyes turned completely black. He pulled out a Revolver and pointed it straight at me. He said "Over my dead body, you whore." He pulled the trigger but they all faded through my body. I cackled saying "Is that all? That's PATHETIC." Transforming into my true form I cut his head clean from his shoulders. His wife screamed to the top of her lungs as she watched her husband being murdered. Then she ran towards her apartment and I shot her with her husband's gun. Now it's time to get Deuce.

Deuce P.O.V

I screamed to the top of my lungs "MOM! DAD! NOOOO! ". As hot tears came running down my face. Then I hear someone trying to bash down my door. I scream "TY, HELP ME!"

Ty P.O.V

I wake up in the middle of the night waking up from that nightmare and I don't even notice on having to change into day clothes, I dashed to Deuce's place. Once I saw it. I fell to my knees. Their living room was covered in blood, Deuce's Mom, dead on the floor. The pictures smashed, doors ripped from the hinges, it was like a tornado swept them up and spit them back out. It was dreadful. Then out of nowhere a Caucasian male who sorta looked like Ms. White came and said "It's Time." I start crying saying "What time? WHERE'S DEUCE? WHERE IS HE?" He replied "The Land of the Dead." I stopped and then he said "If you want to find Deuce follow me…" I got up off the ground and follow this strange man who was in all black to a door beaming with light.

AND FINISHED ^_^ WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? CHECK OUT MY STORY SAN JOSE HEAT TO FIND OUT! XD PLEASE REVIEW LOL XD XD XP XD XD


End file.
